


Father, Forgive Me

by ElleKing



Series: The Bad Omega Club [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing/pseuds/ElleKing
Summary: Father Matthew O'Kelley is one of the only people who has cared about Monroe. In a truly desperate time of need Matt offers the young man refuge and safety but he will come to find that no good deed goes unpunished.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Bad Omega Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417000
Kudos: 6





	Father, Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look I'm alive! So I can explain. I have rewritten the next chapter for Half-Breed like 6 times and I decided to step away for a while as forcing myself to write wasn't doing me any good. Since I've been in quarantine I've had plenty of time and found some inspiration to jump back on this series. I really love it and do want to see it grow. The next chapter for Half-Breed is still being written but so far I'm really happy with it and I think it's going to be good. I decided to post this to give some insight as to Monroe's relationship with Father Matt (who has been referenced in Half-Breed but not shown yet) as he is going to wind up being a bit of a central character. This isn't going to be very long. I see this only having 3 parts max as it's just showing his history with Matt. Something I also wanted to note is Matt calling Monroe by a different name. Monroe's first name is Damian but he usually goes by his last name (Monroe). I hope you all enjoy and as always comments are welcome.

Pain is one of the first things I remember, safe to say it's my earliest memory. Pain was part of life. At an early age I had already learned to associate love with pain. I was thirteen the first time my mother threw me out. She caught her boyfriend in my room and said she refused to raise a slut. My granny let me stay with her until my mom showed up a week later crying and demanding I come home. The next time she threw me out I was fifteen. I was refusing to go to school, sneaking out and stealing cash from her so I can't entirely blame her. She certainly had her reasons but so did I. This time I couldn't run to granny. She was pretty sick and the last thing she needed was to take in a rebellious teenager. I didn't really have anywhere else to run to so I started sleeping in the church. Despite the fact that I didn't attend church I still felt safe there. I'd been sleeping there a week before I was caught. Father Matt sat across from me trying to drag answers out of me as I focused on my Converse.

"Dami," the older man sighed ",look I want to help you but you have to tell me what's going on." I didn't say anything just kept my eyes glued to the floor. He rubbed a hand over his face and fixed me with a look that I knew meant I wasn't leaving until he got answers. "Listen," he continued ",if this is about your mom I get it, I'll do what I can but you gotta give me something here."

"I hate her," I muttered ",I don't wanna live there."

"Alright," he replied ",what happened?"

"I'm not going to school," I answered ",the kids make fun of me and torment me. One of them put a pig heart in my locker, another threw lit matches at me. I told the teachers and they told me to ignore them, I told mom and she told me to tell the teachers. Her new boyfriend is always there and I don't like the way he looks at me. He's always trying to touch me and get me alone. I was getting out of the shower the other day and he walked in and told me I should show him what was under my towel. Mom said I was making it up and told me to get out." There was a beat of silence when I chanced a glance up at Matt and was greeted with a look I wasn't used to seeing on him. _Rage._ His jaw clenched and a muscle under his eye twitched before he took a deep breath and schooled in his features.

"Okay," he said ",I get it, but you can't stay here. It's not safe, not to mention it's going to be getting cold soon. Most of the shelters will probably just tell you to go home and the ones who will take you in are really sketchy. This is probably a bad idea but for now you can come stay with me." I looked up at him and I suppose the confusion was visible on my face.

"Where are you living now," I asked.

"The church owns the apartments across the street," he replied ",I live there." I nodded and that was that. Matt led me back to his apartment and it was about what I expected. It was small, clean and pretty basic, the furniture was older but in decent condition. I was almost immediately directed to the bathroom.

"Shower," he said ",no offense but you stink. I'll find you something to wear while you get cleaned up and make you something hot to eat. I can go by your place tomorrow and get some of your things. If your mom asks I'll tell her you're staying at the youth shelter." He gave me a gentle shove into the bathroom and shut the door. It's strange the things we take for granted, like showers. I don't know that bathing had ever felt to heavenly in my life. There was something grossly satisfying about watching the grime swirl down the drain. There was a knock on the door followed by the sound of the door opening.

"There's some clothes and a fresh towel on the counter," he said ",they're gonna be big but those sweats should fit enough not to fall off of you. I'm gonna toss your clothes in the wash." He was in and out in less than five minutes. The thought occurred to me that being alone in the bathroom with Matt didn't frighten me. I felt safe with him around, the only other time I felt that same kind of safety was during the summer when I traveled with the circus. Matt had always helped me and looked out for me. Even after all these years I found it strange. The idea that someone would help me out of the kindness of their own heart was a novel concept to me. I finally pulled myself from the shower and dried myself off. I caught a glimpse at the fading bruises on various parts of my body and did my best to ignore them. I knew the priest was likely going to ask what happened and I was likely going to tell him. I had this inability to lie or keep things from him. I pulled on the clothes he'd left for me. The sweats would do for now and the t-shirt was huge on me, not that I was surprised. Matt was a full grown alpha after all. I buried my face in his shirt and realized that it smelled like him. _He must've worn it._ I already knew I was an omega by this stage even though I hadn't had my first heat yet and his scent did wonders to comfort the anxiety building in my chest. I opened the door and was hit with the wave of food that I followed to the small kitchen where a dressed down Matt was standing. He smiled over at me and I had the ever reoccurring thought that he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. When I was younger I had asked if he was an angel, he'd just laughed at me and ruffled my hair.

"Hope you like beef stew," he called out, pulling me from my daydreaming. I smiled and nodded as I moved a bit closer to watch him cook. Once I was closer he looked back up at me. I could feel his sharp gray eyes analyzing the bruises on me neck and face.

"You're mom's boyfriend do that," he asked stiffly.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"He said that it was his place to teach me how to treat an alpha. I told him to fuck off and he jumped on me. I bit his arm and I managed to get away." Matt walked out of the kitchen and thrust a bowl of food into my hands before commanding me to eat. I picked at my food for a moment as a thought started grow in my head. The older male sighed heavily and turned his attention to me.

"Out with it," he said firmly.

"Are you gonna make me sleep on the couch," I asked quietly. We'd had this argument more than once as this wasn't the first time he'd given me shelter. The church didn't like it but he did it anyway.

"Damian we've been through this," he sighed.

"Please," I begged cutting him off ",please! I promise I'll stay on my side and I won't cause any problems and-"

"You're fifteen," Matt retorted ",I'm thirty-five! You shouldn't even be in my home let alone my bed!"

"Please don't leave me alone," I replied as I felt a wave of panic rising in my chest. The priest's face softened and he pulled me into a hug. On instinct I buried my face in his chest to take in his scent. He ran a hand through my hair.

"You know this is entirely inappropriate," he mumbled ",you know this isn't because I don't care about you right? You're a child and I'm an adult. I'm twenty years older than you. I am literally old enough to be your father and I've dedicated my life to the church."

"You're the only here who gives a shit about me," I said into his chest ",I just can't be alone in the dark. You're one of the only things in my life that's safe." Matt tilted my chin up at him and shook his head. There was a small smile on his face though.

"That's fighting dirty and you know it," he chuckled.

"It's true," I said softly.

"Eat," he retorted ",we can continue this after but eat while it's hot." We finished our meals together in companionable silence and did, in fact, continue the issue of the sleeping situation after. We went back and forth for sometime but eventually I was cast out to the couch. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried, I kept seeing shadows shifting on the walls waiting to pounce. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and shoved myself off of the couch with a huff. I quietly made it through the dark apartment but hesitated outside of Matt's door. I knew he was going to be unhappy with me, that I was sure of, but I just couldn't sleep. I felt so open and exposed on the couch and just wanted to sleep. I chewed on my lip a I carefully turned the handle and silently crept into the room. I could hear Matt snoring softly and bit down harder on my lip to stifle a chuckle. I tiptoed over to the bed and carefully crawled in to the space next to him. I buried my face into the pillow and started to relax when I felt a pair of eyes on me and realized I couldn't hear him snoring. Even in the almost nonexistent light of the room I could see those steely eyes focused on me.

"I couldn't sleep," I whispered shakily. He sighed and rolled over so he was fully facing me.

"You know I could get into a lot of trouble for this," he said softly. He didn't sound angry, just tired.

"I just wanted to feel safe," I explained ",I just keep thinking something it going to come out of the dark and attack me. You make me feel safe." I could hear him give a heavy sigh.

"I'm too tired to deal with this," he replied with a yawn ",fine you can sleep here for tonight and don't be so damn happy about it." I tried my best to keep my smile off my face and pulled the covers tighter around me. I wanted to pull myself close to him and snuggle close but knew better than to push my luck and simply drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I'd been at Matt's place for well over a month now and I was feeling the happiest I'd felt in a long time. Matt had helped me start the process for me to get my GED, set me up a job working at a small shop in town that sold exotic spices and teas and even managed to move a good portion of my things into his space. School had been the big debate between us, I'd told him I would only go back if I didn't have to sleep on the couch after over two weeks of this back and forth he caved. Living with Matt was easy, probably easier than it should have been. It was easy for me to talk to him and I found myself wanting to confide in him things I hadn't ever told. One night when the two of us were sitting on the couch watching some true crime documentary this urge to talk reared its head.

"All these guys are sex addicts," I commented ",I don't get it. It doesn't feel good, it hurts." I heard Matt's phone clatter to the floor. I turned my head to find him staring at me with an odd expression. He was trying to form words but it took him a long moment to string something together.

"What makes you say that," he asked softly ",Damian have you had sex?" I didn't answer at first. I was scared to tell the truth, scared for my mother to find out.

"Yes," I answered softly. Matt didn't say anything but I could tell there were a million unasked questions running through his head.

"Who," was the one that popped out.

"My moms boyfriend Tommy was the first," I said as I squirmed a bit ",a few of her boyfriends would sneak into my room after she passed out, I had a math teacher who always wanted me to stay after class and do stuff with him, my old baseball coach too." Matt took a sharp intake of breath and just stared at me for a moment. His expression was an interesting mix of verging on tears and raw, unadulterated anger.

"That's not sex," he said after a moment ",not really. Sex is supposed to be something enjoyable for both people and something both of them choose to do because they want to. What those men did to you is wrong." I didn't quite know how to respond to that. It hadn't been the response I was expect by a long shot.

"That's awfully progressive for a priest," is what I settled on. He let the topic drop after that.

* * *

Four nights later I woke up to someone banging around in the kitchen and the realization Matt wasn't in bed. I made my way down the hallway, following the dim yellow glow from the light above the stove. Nothing could have prepared me to see the priest standing there covered in blood and looking like he'd been in one hell of a fight. I practically ran over to him asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine," he replied as he fished the first aid kit out of the cabinet ",blood's not mine." The comment was odd and I wanted to ask who's it was but something told me not to. I grabbed the first aid kit from him and looked him over. Aside from a few small scrapes and some nasty bruises he was uninjured. While he took a shower I made my way back to bed. I was still awake when he finally crawled in next to me. Much to my surprise he pulled me into a tight embrace and rested his chin on my head.

"Should I say thank you," I asked softly.

"You never have to thank me for protecting you," he whispered back ",I will do whatever I have to to keep you safe."

* * *

Time rolled on the the night was nearly forgotten. It was winter and Matt's tiny apartment didn't have the best heating which meant it was always a bit chilly. That's how I knew something was wrong. I woke up sweating and feeling ready to crawl out of my skin. The priest had already left for the day and I was alone. I pulled myself from the bed on shaky legs and to the bathroom. Everything felt sticky and gross. I couldn't bring myself to use any hot water, the cold felt too good. I tried to make it to the kitchen to get something to eat but only managed as far as the couch. That's where Matt found me when he appeared hours later. I was pulled out of my sleep by the feeling of his hands on my forehead. He cursed under his breath.

"I think I'm sick," I mumbled weakly.

"You're not sick," he replied as he scooped me off the couch ",you're going into heat." I buried my face against his neck and took in deep, greedy whiffs of his scent. I'd always known Matt smelt good but now it was bumped up from good to amazing. Suddenly that grounding scent was ripped away as I was dropped onto the bed. There was this awful pain in my stomach and the swell of oppressive heat returned. I could hear Matt speaking but couldn't really make out anything he was saying, everything hurt. He started to step away from the bed and before I could think I snagged him by the wrist. He sighed and carefully pulled my hand off of him.

"I'll be right back," he assured ",I'm going to get you some water and something to eat." I didn't want him to leave. The thought of him being away from me was physically painful. He seemed to sense this and pulled off his scarf.

"Here," he said pushing the fabric into my hands ",that should help a bit until I get back." I buried my face into the scarf as he quickly made his way out the door. All the stories I'd ever heard about omegas and their first heat, nothing ever mentioned pain. There was this sharp twisting pain in my stomach that felt like a hot knife being slid into my gut. I couldn't do much more than lay there and try not to whimper like a bitch. Matt's scent helped ease the pain some but not as much as his actual presence had. Thankfully Matt had been true to his word and was back with in minutes. He helped me sit up and practically forced the sandwich and water down my throat before I could attach myself to him. He sighed and set the dishes ff to the side.

"You smell so good," I mumbled as I buried my face into his neck.

"Dami," he sighed heavily as he tried to shake me off ",this can't happen, you've got to let me go." I dug my nails into his shoulders in response and he let out a hiss of pain. I didn't want him to leave me alone. Logically I knew I was safe, that no one would come after me in Matt's home but he smelt like protection and I wasn't willing to let that go. I clung to him with everything I had and whined against his throat.

"You're the only one who's ever looked out for me," I whispered ",you've always done whatever you could to keep me safe. I couldn't trust someone else to take care of me through this. Please." Before he could reply I grabbed his hand and shoved it between my legs. My underwear were already soaked through. Matt choked on nothing and I felt the heel of his hand grind against my pussy. It sent a wave of sparks up my spine as if every nerve in my body stemmed from this one spot. I tried to bite down on the noises wanting to slip out and only partially succeeded. Out of instinct more than anything I rocked my hips to meet his hand. He cursed under his breath and under normal circumstances it may have caught me off guard.

"You are determined to send me to Hell aren't you," he said softly with an almost loving tone ",you have single-handedly made me break every rule I've ever set for myself. What's one more I suppose."


End file.
